FIREFLY
by MazeruSeken
Summary: "Mama, apakah benar Kazuki itu cuma mimpi?"/KazukixByou (chibi), AoixUruha, RukixReita/Chapter 2: Cupcake!
1. Prologue

**ScReW © PSC**

Title : Firefly

Pair(s) : Kazuki/Byou, Aoi/Uruha, Reita/Ruki

~ **PROLOGUE** ~

**. . . ~ (^,^) ~ . . .**

"Maaamaaaaa~ Mamaaa~ Mamaa Luki, ayo kita nyanyi..."

Byou menyipitkan matanya pada seorang bocah kecil berusia empat tahun yang sedang terlonjak manja di pangkuan ibunya. Sedetik kemudian Byou masuk ke kamarnya dengan langkah yang dihentakkan. Dan _**'BLAM!'**_—Dia membanting pintu kamarnya dengan kasar. Wajahnya memerah menahan kesal dan bulir-bulir air mata mulai turun dari sepasang matanya.

Ruki menghela nafas melihat tingkah putranya itu. Kemudian dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada anak kecil yang ada di pangkuannya. "Kenapa Zuki-_chan_ diam? Katanya mau nyanyi~"

Anak kecil itu menggeleng singkat lalu turun dari pangkuan Ruki. "Mau main _puzzle_ saja..." ucapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Dia tahu kalau Byou tidak menyukai kehadirannya. Sejak awal pertemuan, hubungan di antara keduanya memang kurang baik. Entah karena alasan apa, Byou tidak pernah bersikap ramah kepadanya. Terlebih lagi jika dia dekat dengan Ruki, pasti ekspresi Byou langsung berubah murka.

"Zuki-_chan_, maafkan Byoucchan ya~" ucap Ruki sambil mengelus kepala Kazuki. Dia tersenyum simpul melihat Kazuki yang mengangguk patuh padanya. Setelah itu Ruki berjalan masuk ke kamar putranya. Dengan hati-hati dia menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh dan wajah Byou.

"Mau apa Mama kesini?!"

Ruki tertawa geli mendengar nada pedas yang dilontarkan putra kecilnya itu. "Byoucchan sepertinya sedang _badmood_, jadi Mama kesini untuk menghibur Byoucchan."

"Memangnya Mama peduli sama aku? Sana main sama Kazuki saja!" seru Byou dengan kesal. Matanya kembali memerah seiring dengan air mata yang semakin deras mengalir.

Ruki menyeka air mata di wajah Byou, namun Byou menyingkirkan tangan ibunya. Dia kembali menutupi wajahnya dengan selimut. Dengan iseng Ruki menarik rambut Byou yang menyembul keluar dari selimutnya.

"_Ittaii_~" seru Byou yang langsung memegangi kepalanya dengan bibir dimajukan.

Ruki memeluk Byou dan mengelus kepalanya.

"Mama masih menyayangiku?" lirih Byou sambil meremat baju Ruki.

"Tentu saja, kamu salah paham kalau mengira Mama tidak menyayangimu lagi. _Aunty_ Uru menitipkan Zuki-_chan_ di rumah kita bukan tanpa alasan. Kau tahu kenapa dia menitipkan Zuki-_chan_ disini?"

Byou menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menatap Ruki dengan seksama. Dia sudah berhenti menangis dan air matanya sudah hampir mengering.

"Karena Zuki-_chan_ yang minta tinggal disini. Dia mau main sama 'kakak manis' katanya."

Kedua alis Byou mengerut lucu. "Dimana kakak manisnya?"

Ruki menunjuk hidung Byou, membuat Byou langsung melebarkan matanya. Pipi dan telinganya memerah karena malu, namun dia tetap memasang ekspresi angkuh.

"Tapi Kazuki sudah merebut Mama dariku. Sejak Kazuki disini, Mama tidak pernah menemaniku lagi. Selalu saja Kazuki yang diperhatikan. Aku kesal!" Byou melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Mama menemani Zuki-_chan_ karena kamu tidak mau menemaninya. Dia sendirian disini tanpa orang tuanya, lagipula dia itu lebih kecil tiga tahun dibandingkan kamu. Mungkin kalau kamu jadi Zuki-_chan_, kamu akan menangis dan minta pulang. Tapi Zuki-_chan_ tetap tidak mau pulang walau sudah kamu jutekin."

"Kenapa?" Byou memperhatikan Ruki dengan serius.

"Karena dia menyayangimu..."

"Benarkah?"

Ruki tersenyum lalu mengangguk. "Mulai sekarang kamu harus mencoba mengalah padanya. Kamu mau kan minta maaf padanya?"

"Unghhh..." Byou tampak berpikir selama beberapa saat. "AKU TIDAK MAU MINTA MAAF! DIA YANG NAKAL! DIA MEREBUT MAMA DARIKU!" serunya cukup keras hingga Kazuki yang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Kazuki buru-buru kembali ke ruang tengah. Dia menyusun _puzzle_-nya lagi, namun sekarang dia tidak bisa menahan isakannya.

Ruki yang menyadarinya hanya menghela nafas. Anaknya memang keras kepala— sama seperti dirinya dulu. Sepertinya dia harus membuat keduanya akur dengan sedikit taktik.

_**~ T B C ~**_


	2. Chapter 1 : Piano

**ScReW © PSC**

Title : Firefly

Pair(s) : Kazuki/Byou, Aoi/Uruha, Reita/Ruki

~ **Chapter 1 : Piano** ~

**. . . ~ (^,^) ~ . . .**

"Ung... um... uhmm~ unn..." Kazuki memakan sarapannya dengan semangat. Dia terus mengunyah _sandwich_-nya dengan lahap sampai tidak menyadari kalau Byou sedari tadi terus memperhatikannya dengan pandangan kesal.

"Kalau sedang makan jangan berisik!" seru Byou membuat Kazuki terlonjak kaget dan menjatuhkan _sandwich_ yang ada di genggamannya.

Kazuki memunguti _sandwich_-nya yang jatuh berceceran di lantai, namun tangan Ruki menghentikannya. "Aku masih lapar..." ucapnya polos. Ruki memeluknya lalu memberinya _sandwich_ yang baru. Kazuki memakannya lagi namun sangat pelan, dia takut menimbulkan suara lagi dan membuat Byou marah.

"Ayah, kapan piano baruku diantar kesini? Aku kan sudah tidak sabar..." Byou menarik-narik lengan baju Reita yang tengah duduk di sebelahnya.

"Sabar dulu, hari ini pasti diantar kok," balas Reita.

Byou mengangguk singkat lalu menghabiskan sarapannya sembari mendengus tidak suka pada Kazuki yang sedang asyik bisik-bisikan dengan ibunya. Dia yakin kalau Kazuki sedang berbisik hal buruk tentang dirinya. _'Dasar anak menyebalkan!'_ rutuk Byou dalam hati.

**. . . ~ (^,^) ~ . . .**

Sembari menunggu piano barunya datang, Byou berniat mengisi waktu luangnya dengan mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya. Dia mengeluarkan kertas soal dan pensil lalu duduk bersila di atas ranjangnya. Dia mengeja tulisan yang ada di kertas itu dengan serius sampai tiba-tiba...

"Byou-_nii_!"

Byou langsung menoleh kearah sumber suara. Empat siku di dahinya langsung muncul saat mendapati Kazuki sedang berdiri di dekat ranjangnya sambil tersenyum lebar. Di tangannya ada dua buah bola berwarna merah dan biru. "Mau apa kamu kesini? Mau pamer bola jelekmu itu?"

Senyum di wajah Kazuki langsung menghilang. Dia memandangi bolanya dengan sedih. "Aku kira bolaku bagus..."

"Jelek!" seru Byou. Dia terhenyak melihat kilatan sedih di mata jernih Kazuki, namun ego-nya mengalahkan segalanya. Dia tidak bisa menghentikan mulutnya untuk berkata pedas pada Kazuki.

"Lalu bola yang bagus itu seperti apa?" tanya Kazuki sembari memandangi Byou.

"Aku tidak tahu! Aku kan bukan anak kecil jadi aku tidak suka main bola!"

Kazuki diam lalu meletakkan bolanya begitu saja di lantai. "Aku juga tidak suka sama bola kok. Aku sukanya cuma sama Byou-_nii_..."

Wajah Byou langsung memanas, dia tidak menyangka kata-kata itu bisa meluncur dari mulut anak sekecil Kazuki. Terdengar sangat jujur dan tulus. "Kamu—keluar sana!"

Kazuki langsung berlari keluar dari kamar Byou. Dia takut kalau Byou akan tambah kesal padanya.

"Kazuki _baka_..." gumam Byou sambil membenamkan wajahnya pada kedua telapak tangannya. Wajahnya sangat merah hingga pipinya yang bulat jadi mirip apel. "...aku kan nakal, kenapa dia malah menyukaiku? Apakah dia tidak punya teman?"

Tiba-tiba Byou merasa sangat mengantuk, setelah menguap selama beberapa kali akhirnya dia tertidur dengan nyenyak sambil memeluk bantalnya. Sayup-sayup dia mendengar langkah kecil kembali mendekatinya. Lalu dia merasakan usapan lembut di kepalanya, membuatnya semakin tenggelam ke alam mimpi.

"Kenapa?" bisik Ruki pada Kazuki yang masih belum bisa berkedip memandangi wajah Byou yang tengah tertidur.

Kazuki memeluk leher Ruki sembari berbisik, "Byou-_nii_ cantik... Aku tidak mau pulang~ Aku mau di sini terus~ tapi aku kangen sama _Mommy_..."

"Mendingan kamu pulang dulu ketemu _Mommy_, setelah itu kamu main kesini lagi. _Mommy_ juga pasti sangat merindukanmu." Ruki mengelus kepala Kazuki.

"Iya... Aku mau pulang dulu," ucap Kazuki. Lalu keduanya keluar dari kamar Byou. Ruki mengantarkan Kazuki pulang ke rumahnya. Sepanjang perjalanan Kazuki terus diam, dia cuma melenguh singkat setiap kali Ruki menciumi pipinya.

**. . . ~ (^,^) ~ . . .**

Byou mengucek matanya saat baru terbangun dari tidur siangnya. Dia langsung turun dari ranjangnya saat mendengar suara berisik dari arah ruang tamu. Ternyata piano-nya sudah datang dan ayahnya sedang mengetesnya.

"Piano-ku datang~ Piano-ku datang~" seru Byou sambil melompat-lompat kegirangan.

Reita hanya tersenyum tipis lalu menggendong putranya itu. "Kamu suka piano-nya?"

"Suka! Terimakasih, Ayah~" Byou memeluk Reita dengan erat. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling rumah dan baru menyadari kalau di ruangan itu cuma ada Reita dan dirinya. "Mama kemana?"

"Mama sedang mandi, sebentar lagi dia pasti kesini," jawab Reita.

Benar saja, sesaat kemudian Ruki keluar dari kamarnya dan berkumpul bersama mereka. Byou mengerutkan keningnya merasa aneh karena Ruki keluar dari kamar sendirian, biasanya kan selalu bersama Kazuki. Apakah Kazuki sedang tidur?

"Mama, kenapa sendirian? Kazuki dimana?"

"Kazuki?" Ruki malah balik bertanya.

"Kazuki~ anak yang selalu bersama Mama." Perasaan Byou mulai tidak enak. Dia menggigit bibirnya dengan resah.

"Aku tidak kenal anak namanya Kazuki. Mungkin kamu bermimpi, Byoucchan~" ucap Ruki sambil tersenyum geli.

Byou minta di turunkan dari gendongan Reita. Dia berlari ke kamarnya untuk mencari bola Kazuki yang ditaruh di kamarnya. Tidak ada. Byou kembali berlari ke kamar Ruki dimana Kazuki meletakkan barang-barangnya. Tidak ada. Byou hampir menangis namun masih berlari ke ruang tengah tempat dimana Kazuki sering bermain. Dia berharap menemukan sesuatu disana. Namun harapannya kandas, tempat itu masih rapi dan tidak ada jejak mainan sedikitpun.

"Hiks... hiks... hiks... Kazuki... hiks... mimpi... HUWAAAAAA~~~" Byou menangis dengan keras. Dia tidak dapat menerima kalau ternyata Kazuki tidak nyata.

Ruki segera memeluk putranya untuk menenangkannya. "Kamu cuma mimpi, Byoucchan~ tenanglah..."

"Tidak mau! Tidak mau mimpi!" seru Byou sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

Ruki tersenyum miring sambil terus mengelus punggung Byou. "Mendingan kita main piano saja. Kamu cuma sedang bingung karena baru bangun tidur."

"Tidak mau! Tidak mau! Huwaaa... Kazuki hilang~" Byou memukuli piano-nya.

**~ T B C ~**


	3. Chapter 2 : Cupcake

**ScReW © PSC**

Title : Firefly

Pair(s) : Kazuki/Byou, Aoi/Uruha, Reita/Ruki

~ **Chapter 2 : Cupcake** ~

**. . . ~ (^,^) ~ . . .**

"Byoucchan, ini sudah siang—"

"Aku tidak mau sekolah!" seru Byou yang masih meringkuk di bawah selimut tebalnya. Dia mau tidur sepanjang hari agar bisa bertemu dengan Kazuki didalam mimpi.

Ruki menghela nafas lalu menyibakkan selimut Byou dengan paksa. "Kau boleh bolos hari ini, tapi kamu harus tetap mandi." Dia menggendong putranya itu ke kamar mandi untuk memandikannya.

Byou hanya diam dalam gendongan Ruki. Bahkan saat Ruki mulai mengguyur tubuhnya dengan air _shower_, Byou hanya menurut saja. Wajahnya terlihat sedih dan lesu. Kadang Ruki merasa tidak tega melihatnya, namun disamping itu Ruki juga merasa puas karena bisa melihat sisi lembut dari putranya.

"Mamaaa... hiks~ hiks~" Tiba-tiba Byou menangis dan memeluk tubuh Ruki. "Tadi malam aku mimpi pergi ke toko kue bersama Kazuki. Nanti aku mau ke toko kue, aku yakin Kazuki ada disana."

"Iya, nanti kita ke toko kue. Tapi kamu harus janji tidak akan menangis kalau tidak menemukan Kazuki di sana."

Byou mengangguk lalu memeluk Ruki semakin erat.

**. . . ~ (^,^) ~ . . .**

Uruha menggandeng tangan Kazuki dengan erat saat keduanya memasuki toko kue. Sejak tadi pagi Kazuki terus merengek minta dibelikan _cupcake_. Akhirnya Uruha langsung menurutinya karena tidak biasanya Kazuki sampai merengek seperti itu ketika menginginkan sesuatu.

Kazuki menghitung kue-kue yang terpajang di etalase dengan semangat. "Empat... Dua... Tujuh... Enam..."

Beberapa orang yang sedang mengantri di depan kasir tersenyum geli mendengarnya. Kazuki langsung merona malu dan bersembunyi di belakang tubuh ibunya.

"Hitunganmu salah, Zukki~" Uruha ikut tersenyum geli lalu mengelus kepala Kazuki.

"Ungg... Byou-_nii_..." gumam Kazuki tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Apa?" Uruha bingung. Dia mengikuti arah pandang Kazuki dan melihat Ruki sedang berjalan keluar dari toko itu sambil menggendong seorang anak manis.

"Byou-_nii_! Byou-_nii_!" seru Kazuki ingin mengejarnya namun tangannya masih digenggam Uruha dengan erat. Akhirnya dia hanya bisa menggapai-gapai udara kosong.

Uruha mengalihkan perhatian Kazuki dengan memberinya sekotak _cupcake_ bergambar lucu. Kazuki hanya melihatnya sekilas lalu meronta lagi minta dilepaskan, namun Uruha memeganginya semakin kuat. "Tidak ada Byou-_nii_ di sini. Kamu salah lihat, Zukki..."

Kazuki menoleh lagi ke arah pintu toko dan Byou sudah tidak ada di sana. Akhirnya dia hanya menunduk sedih sambil memandangi cupcake di tangannya.

**. . . ~ (^,^) ~ . . .**

Byou duduk diam di bangku kelasnya. Dia sama sekali tidak tertarik melihat teman-temannya bermain dengan riang gembira. Dia masih sedih karena kemarin tidak menemukan Kazuki di toko kue. _'Sebenarnya Kazuki dimana? Cuma dimimpi?'_ batinnya sedih.

"Byoucchan..."

Byou menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang memanggilnya. Dia melihat Rui –teman sekelasnya- menggandeng seorang anak manis berseragam TK.

"Byoucchan, kenalkan ini Mana-_chan,_ dia sekarang tinggal di samping rumahku. Jadi mulai hari ini kami akan pulang dan pergi sekolah bersama-sama. Oh iya, dia masih TK. Ruang kelasnya ada di lantai dasar gedung sekolah ini." Rui menjelaskan dengan senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya.

"Mana-_chan_ manis~" Byou menyentuh pipi Manabu dan menariknya pelan. Dia sangat menyukai anak kecil, namun entah kenapa dia tidak bisa bersikap lembut pada Kazuki. Nadanya selalu tinggi jika bicara dengan Kazuki.

Manabu memeluk lengan Rui dengan erat.

"Hahahaha... Manabu memang pemalu," ucap Rui sambil tertawa. Manabu langsung menabok punggung Rui dengan tangan mungilnya.

Byou hanya tersenyum tipis. Melihat Manabu membuatnya semakin rindu pada Kazuki. "Istirahat hampir selesai, Rui. Mendingan antarkan Mana-_chan_ kembali ke kelas saja."

Rui mengangguk lalu mengantarkan Manabu kembali ke kelasnya.

**. . . ~ (^,^) ~ . . .**

"Mama, apakah benar Kazuki itu cuma mimpi?"

Ruki yang sedang sibuk mencuci piring langsung terhenyak. Dia melirik Byou yang sedang berdiri di sampingnya. "Mama tidak tahu. Tapi Mama benar-benar tidak mengenalnya."

Byou hampir menangis mendengarnya. Dia buru-buru masuk kamarnya lalu naik ke atas ranjangnya. "Aku mau tidur... Aku mau ketemu Kazuki dan meminta maaf padanya..." gumamnya lalu berusaha memejamkan matanya hingga benar-benar terlelap.

"Na~ Na~ Na~ Na~ Laaaaaaalaaa~" Kazuki melangkah dengan riangnya menuju kamar Byou. Dia menenteng kotak berisi _cupcake_ yang kemarin dibelinya khusus untuk Byou. Dengan percaya diri memasuki kamar Byou. Dia yakin Byou akan senang kalau dibawakan _cupcake_.

"Yaaahh... Byou-_nii_ tidur..." gumam Kazuki kecewa sambil menoleh kepada Aoi yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Hmmm... jangan diganggu. Dia pasti kelelahan baru pulang sekolah," ucap Aoi sambil mengelus kepala Kazuki.

Kazuki terlihat kecewa, namun dia juga tidak mau mengusik tidur Byou. Dia melangkah dengan hati-hati mendekati ranjang Byou lalu meletakkan kotak _cupcake_ itu di samping ranjang Byou. Dan entah mendapatkan inisiatif dari mana, Kazuki menyingkirkan poni yang menutupi wajah Byou lalu mencium pipinya.

"Kazu...?" Byou sedikit membuka matanya namun dia belum sadar sepenuhnya.

Kazuki langsung berlari memeluk Aoi lalu buru-buru mengajak pulang. Dia takut membangunkan Byou, dia tidak ingin Byou kelelahan.

**. . . ~ (^,^) ~ . . .**

"Mamaaaaaaa~~~" Byou berlari heboh sembari menenteng kotak _cupcake_ yang baru saja dia temukan di atas ranjangnya. "Tadi aku bermimpi Kazuki main ke kamarku dan memberiku _cupcake_~ Mama tadi lihat Kazuki atau tidak? Soalnya aku menemukan _cupcake_-nya."

Ruki hanya tersenyum miris sambil menggeleng. "Mama tidak melihat Kazuki."

Byou mendesah kecewa, wajahnya kembali sedih. Namun dia langsung tersenyum lebar saat melihat isi kotak _cupcake_ itu. "Iiihhh~ gambarnya lucuuuu~ Aku sayang Kazuki!"

**~ T B C ~**


End file.
